


Why Electricity Makes Sense

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorta-not!fic:<br/>The one where Scott and Allison love each other very much, and do spend most of their time making out and Scott totally enjoys it! But, maybe still hasn't gotten the whole werewolf/making out thing down yet.  i.e. why electricity makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Electricity Makes Sense

Scott and Allison spend most of their time, well a lot of time at least, making out. Scott totally enjoys it! But he maybe still hasn't gotten the whole werewolf/making out thing down yet. He's much more in control than he used to be, obviously, but Allison is still just so hot that Scott sometimes stops thinking with his human brain and remembering to listen to her heartbeat in an "I love you" sort of fashion and pops a claw along with his boner. Then they have to stop making out because the last thing Scott ever, ever wants to do is hurt Allison. And Allison will do something dangerously brave and awesome like kiss his clawed finger and it's amazing and awkward and they can't really go back to making out and Allison will give him that sheepish smile like she knows Scott is contemplating just making a break for her bathroom because claws or not he's definitely hard enough to hammer nails and all he wants to do is make out with his girlfriend like a normal guy. But there's not really anything he can do about it. He can't talk to Derek about this, not that Scott thinks Derek would be any help. Also it'd be like asking his cool older brother for sex advice and Scott does not need to bring that or the following humiliation into their relationship. So Scott keeps himself mostly restrained and tries to make out with less furvor. 

Allison is not terribly pleased about this, because she loves Scott and when he's holding back all the time and *worrying* it's less fun. So, she suggests an alternative. It's sorta borrowing something from Kate's book, which Allison never wants to do, but it's an idea. She's really tentative when she first brings it up but Scott looks at her seriously and nods,  
"Yeah, that could maybe work." And so Allison does research, on the sly, and totally stealthy, finding out from her dad about the whole electricity-keeps-werewolves-from-turning thing. And she believes her dad when he says there's a frequency that keeps them human without hurting because her dad is an honestly good guy who doesn't like hurting others when he doesn't have to. Of course, how they found all this stuff out is still a little skeevy but Allison has seen enough bad werewolves, rogue omegas who are out to kill, etc. that she's not too worried about the ethics of it. 

The first time they try is kind of awkward because neither of them have any idea what they're doing. They do figure out what current keeps Scott from turning but isn't uncomfortable, and what current is 'oh, fuck no, ouch'. It's not all that sexy and mostly it feels more like a science experiment, but Allison kisses Scott afterwards and figures they'll just forget about it. Only Scott doesn't, because once he has an Allison related idea, nothing really stops him. Usually Allison is pretty cool about this, she had no problem with the full week targeted at the removal of her bra, it was cute and Allison appreciates being seduced, particularly when she'd do it anyway if just asked. Scott's special like that. But Allison's actually nervous because she doesn't want to hurt Scott. When she says so he laughs because that's his line and they bond/make out about it.

Eventually they do get it right, and it's amazing because Scott just lets go. They can actually make out, without her bra, and without worrying about claws or fangs causing any sensitive bits permanent damage. Allison's nipples are really happy with the whole deal, but mostly Allison is giddy and greedy, getting to do whatever she wants and knowing that, for once, when half naked they are on a fairly even, human, playing field. 

It becomes a staple of what they do; Scott arching up into the hum of current under his skin almost as much as Allison's hand. They find the exact frequency where the tingle blends perfectly with arousal for Scott, and Allison wonders if maybe it's Pavlovian but it definitely makes hand jobs much more fun on her end, getting to watch Scott completely give over to it and let go. It's really heady, having that much control. Allison finds out the voltage that makes Scott shift and while he admits, panting, that it's not comfortable, is actually seriously scary to have something else force the shift out of him, he tells her it's okay because the loving, wondering, look of awe and happiness on Allison's face, the way her hands gentle him through the shift, like she can feel the energy of it just under his skin: that's basically the best thing ever. Scott knows Allison won't go too far. He trusts her finger on the dial, that she'll make whatever it is amazing, and Allison is just so in love with Scott, and how trusting, and beautiful, and in love with her he is. Maybe Allison still sometimes shudders turning off the switch and gathering Scott into her arms because she remembers Derek strung up in that basement, the satsified look on her Aunt's face and Allison _never_ wants to be like that. Scott holds her back and kisses her and tells her it's alright, she's not hurting him, could never hurt him. That's almost scarier, but somehow Scott can kiss the fear better, can mold his warm arms around her own so her breasts nestle between them, their hearts beating close together, calming in time. And Scott will kiss her noes and her eyelids and her forehead and her chin and tell her about how wonderful it is to know he doesn't have to worry about the wolf for a bit, to be purely with her, about how it feels like the hum of her love, zipping over his skin and along his nerves. He'll whisper "you're my lightening, you set my heart on fire." And Allison will reach for a pillow to hit him with because that's honestly the sappiest thing she's ever heard, but she wont make it because she'll be kissing him instead and everything will be perfect.


End file.
